La buena noticia para dos grandes famosos
by yohf
Summary: La vida que tienen Robert y Kristen, lo que podria pasar en estos proximos años con su vida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La buena noticia

(Londres 23 de Diciembre del 2012)

Robert POV

Estábamos yendo a Londres a pasar las fiestas navideñas con mi familia y estábamos esperando este día para poder estar con nuestros amigos más que nada para ir a la isla Wight donde siempre pasábamos Año Nuevo juntos, pero algo no iba a estar bien, durante todo el viaje desde que nos dejaron quitarnos los cinturones mi hermosa esposita no se había estado sintiendo bien, se paraba a cada rato al baño del avión hasta que me comencé a preocupar por ella y la seguía cuando salía corriendo al baño; hasta las aeromozas me preguntaban si se encontraba bien, yo solamente podía sonreírles para que no se preocuparan mas por ella; solamente faltaban como unas tres horas mas para aterrizar en el aeropuerto Heathrow, ya había llegado la hora de la comida.

-Se le ofrece algo de tomar señor-la azafata me dice con un pequeño susurro para no despertar a Mi Kris.

-Simplemente café por favor.-le dije sonriéndole amablemente.

Sabía que mi esposita estaba por fin relajada ya que se había quedado dormida por lo menos una hora antes que llegara la hora de la comida, no quería despertarla ya que sabía que no se sentía muy bien por el vomito que traía, así que la deje dormida en el asiento.

Comencé a tomar mi café cuando sentí como Mi Kris se comenzaba a mover en su lugar, la voltee a ver y lo único que alcance a ver fue la silueta de mi esposita correr al baño del avión.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-suspire viendo por donde se había ido Mi Kris.

Unos minutos después mi esposita decidió regresar, la vi como tenía su carita de pálida, así que decidí que era hora de hacerle la pregunta que me estaba haciendo desde hace algunos días.

-Babe que te pasa, te encuentras bien.-le pregunte preocupado por su salud.

-Si Honey tranquilo.-me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme como si pudiera lograrlo.

Teníamos unos 10 minutos de haber llegado al aeropuerto, John el guardaespaldas de mi esposita nos venía acompañando ya que no quería que le pasara algo malo a ella por lo que fuera que tuviera en el estomago, tomamos un taxi para llegar a mi hogar con mi familia; claro que John se quedaría en la habitación de Victoria, ya que tenía su propio apartamento con mi futuro cuñado; llegamos y vi la casa en la que había crecido y donde siempre había hecho todas mis travesuras desde que puedo recordar, claro que mis hermanas se vengaban de mi por eso ahora, toque el timbre.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh cariño.-escuche la voz de mi tía Elizabeth abriéndonos la puerta.

-Hola tía.-le conteste el saludo a mi tía y por supuesto le presente a mi esposita que se veía un poco pálida.

Ayude a John a meter las maletas a la casa, cuando terminamos pude ver la pequeña sala toda adornada con los adornos de Navidad que mi madre siempre ponía.

-Hola cielo.-escuche la voz de mi madre saludar a Mi Kris desde la cocina.

-Hola Claire.-escuche la voz pastosa de mi esposita, sabía que mi madre me regañaría por no cuidar a Kris de lo que fuera q tuviera.

-ROBERT THOMAS PATTINSON VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO.-escuche el grito que dio mi madre.

Corrí de inmediato a la cocina y la escena que tenia ante mis ojos no lo podía creer, mi esposita estaba tirada en el piso con sus ojos cerrados y mi madre sostenía su cabeza, era como si mi cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo delante mío.

-¿Qué sucede?-escuche la voz de mi padre entrar a la cocina.

Fue allí cuando mi cuerpo reacciono como si un pequeño click en mi cabeza se activara, me apresure a llegar al lado de mi madre y tome en brazos a mi esposita, subí con cuidado a mi habitación sin sentir su peso, la acomode en la cama con sumo cuidado comencé a ponerme nervioso porque Mi Kris no despertaba, paso una hora y media cuando escuche la voz de nuestro médico familiar.

-Hola Robert.-me saludo el médico y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreirle como saludo.-Bueno veamos a la paciente.-me dice sonriéndome.

-Si claro doc, ella es mi esposa Kristen.-le presente al doctor a mi esposita que llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierta.

-Mucho gusto señorita.-el doc le sonrió a Mi Kris saludándola.

-Hola, el gusto es mi doc. -mi esposita lo saluda con una sonrisa.-Le podría decir a este hombre que por lo menos me deje sentarme en la cama.-mi esposita se queja por mi sobreprotección.

-Vamos Kris te desmayaste y no despertabas, como no quieres que me ponga histérico.-le dije a mi esposita muy nervioso por su salud y preocupado.

-Rob es normal en mi estado.-me dijo un poco desesperada mi esposita y la vi como se tapaba la boca.

-¿De que estás hablando Babe?-le pregunte viéndola como se sonrojaba un poco.

-No de nada-me responde moviendo su cabeza en negación.

-Robert tranquilo, no es nada grave ya lo veras.-el doc trata de tranquilizarme.

Habían pasado para lo que a mi serian varias horas pero simplemente habían sido dos horas desde el doc se había ido de casa y había revisado a mi esposita; nos encontrábamos en la sala acostados en el sofá viendo la televisión, sabía que algo me ocultaba Kris pero tampoco me lo diría ya que le había insistido mucho desde que se había ido el doc.

(Londres 24 de Diciembre del 2012)

Kristen POV

Me había levantado muy temprano, estaba muy nerviosa por como pudiera reaccionar Mi Rob claro que yo estaba muy segura que le gustaría la idea, puse mi mano en mi vientre plano imaginándome con un poco mas de vientre y sonreí, cuando sentí como mi hombre de la suerte se revolvía en la cama decidí en despertarlo lo más lindo posible ya que hoy era Navidad; comencé dándole un besito en su mentón y en su cuello bajando a su pecho donde lo sentí como se estremeció al sentir mis labios.

-Buenos días Hon.-le salude sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño pico en sus labios.

-Buenos días Babe.-me dijo respondiéndome el besito que le había dado.

Nos levantamos de la cama y bajamos a la cocina para comenzar a ayudar en la casa con lo que faltaba de la cena y poder hacer las galletas y la torta que siempre hacían en casa de Mi Rob.

Ya entrada la tarde todos en la casa comenzamos a arreglarnos para la cena de Navidad; claro que Mi Rob y yo ya habíamos deja bajo el árbol navideño los regalos para su familia y para la pequeña familia de Tom, me comencé a poner el vestido azul que me había regalado por nuestro aniversario de bodas cuando sentí las nauseas regresar y más que nada porque podía reconocer ese olor que llegaba desde la sala hasta la habitación de Mi Rob, baje a la sala lista para la cena y vi a mi honey sentado en el sofá fumando con "Little King" en sus piernas hablando con Tom y Sienna, sonreí al ver a Mi Rob interactuar con su ahijado.

-TIA KISS-grito "Little King" al verme entrar en la sala.

-Hola cariño.-le salude dándole un besito en su frente sonriéndole.

Salude a Sienna y Tom; claro que las únicas que sabían lo que le daría de regalo sorpresa a mi honey eran sus hermanas, su madre y Sienna, cuando fue la hora de la cena trate de no pararme mucho por las nauseas que me causaban la comida y el olor a cigarro que tenía Mi Rob en su camisa, nos la pasamos hablando con Tom y Sienna de nuestros proyectos que vendrían a continuación pero por supuesto yo no soltaba ninguna pista de la pequeña sorpresa que le daría a mi honey, sonreía al ver como Mi Rob trataba de mantener sentado a la mesa a "Little King" para que no fuera a abrir los regalos.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche todos brindamos; pero por supuesto yo brinde con jugo ya que mi excusa era que por las nauseas no quería tomar champagne, mi honey me beso y yo muy gustosa le regrese el beso que me había dado.

-Bien chicos, es hora de abrir los regalos.-dijo Claire sonriendo y viendo como "Little King" salía corriendo a la sala.

-Si.-todos contestamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Rob y yo nos sentamos en el sofá que estaba un poco más cerca al árbol navideño, "Little King" comenzó a repartir los regalos queriendo saber lo que le darían a él, cuando llego mi regalo a las manos de Mi Rob simplemente fui para sonreírle con amor.

-Pensé que este año no nos daríamos obsequios.-me dijo un poco confundido por el regalo que tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno creo que este regalo es más importante que no pude pensar en no dártelo.-le conteste sonriéndole muy cariñosa y le deposite un beso muy casto en sus labios.

Lo vi como comenzaba a abrir su obsequio con tanta dedicación, me estaba poniendo nerviosa por como reaccionaria a lo que se encontraba dentro de la cajita, pude sentir como se tensaba al ver lo que estaba en la cajita.

-Kristen…. Esto es….. lo que pienso.-me dijo nervioso por lo que había visto.

-Si así es honey.-le dije sonriéndole por cómo se encontraba de nervioso.

-Tío Rob ¿que es?-"Little King" le pregunto sin poder ver el regalo.

Vi a mi honey como sacaba de la cajita el pequeño mameluco blanco y sonreía muy feliz.

-Seré papá.-dijo muy feliz y me abrazo por la cintura dándome un beso.

Todos los presentes nos comenzaron a felicitar por la próxima llegada del pequeño o pequeña Pattinson-Stewart; claro que yo siempre que me imaginaba a mi bebe era un pequeño niño con ojos iguales a los de su padre con su pelito tan parecido al de su padre con un poco de mi tono, estaba tan contenta porque Mi Rob se pusiera feliz por esta noticia que decidí darle la ecografía que me había hecho mi ginecóloga.

-Honey quiero enseñarte algo mas.-le dije susurrándole a su oído abrazándolo por su cuello.

-¿Qué babe?-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

Saque de mi bolsa la pequeña foto que me había dado mi ginecóloga; la última vez que la había ido a visitar por mi examen médico de todos los años, le extendí la foto y pude verlo como sonreía al saber que era esa foto.

-Vaya es muy pequeñito.-me dijo viendo la foto que señalaba cual de todas las manchitas que había era nuestro bebe.

-Lo sé, dijo la doctora que está muy bien para los dos meses que tengo.-le dije sonriendo y le di un pequeño beso.

-Kristen y ya te dieron fecha para que nazca.-me pregunto Sienna, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja perfecta de mi honey y mía.

-Si, la doctora dijo que a finales de julio debería de estar naciendo.-le conteste sonriéndole y puse una mano encima en la de Mi Rob que comenzaba a acariciar mi vientre.

-Así que será un pequeño león.-comento Claire viéndonos como estábamos acaramelados en el sofá.

-Si, pero espero que no salga como su padre de flojo por las mañanas.-le conteste sonriendo y viendo que Mi Rob iba a refutar así que le di un beso para que no dijera nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El tercer mes con lagrimas y dando la noticia.

(Los Ángeles, California 4 de Enero del 2013)

Kristen POV

Hace unos pocos días habíamos regresado de Londres y de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones que habíamos pasado con la familia de Mi Rob y nuestros amigos, se me comenzaba a notar un poco el embarazo y siempre tenia unos cambios de humor que algunas ocasiones me ponía a llorar por cosas insignificantes, claro que Mi Rob trataba de consolarme lo mas que podía.

Hoy era un día muy importante para nosotros aunque no tanto para mi Honey, ya que hoy les daríamos la buena noticia a mi familia, no iba a ser nada fácil ya que siendo yo la princesita de papá y la única chica de mis tres hermanos, bueno siempre me protegían de lo que fuera.

-Ya estas lista Babe.-mi Rob me dijo desde la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Si.-le dije sonriéndole y poniéndome de perfil para que viera mi pequeña pancita.

-Jijijiji te ves hermosa amor.-Rob me dijo sonriéndome con su sonrisa que me mataba.

-Gracias babe.-le sonreír y lo vi como se acercaba a mi y le daba un pequeño besito a mi vientre.

-Te estamos esperando con ansias mi princesita.-le dijo a mi vientre sonriendo.

-Jijijijiji creo honey que te equivocas.-le dije sonriéndole a mi Rob.-Siempre que me lo imagino veo a un pequeñito muy parecido a su papá.-sonrei viendo a mi Rob.

-Bueno será mejor irnos a la cena con tus padres.-me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándome de la mano.

Nos pusimos en marcha en su nuevo Volvo que le habían regalado por la premiere de Breaking Dawn Part 2, mi Rob manejo en dirección a la casa de mis padres sin que ningún paparazzi nos molestara y pudiera tomar fotos nuestras con mi pequeña pancita de embarazada, al llegar a la casa de mis padres mi Honey se puso un poco nervioso por como podría reaccionar mi padre a la noticia de ser abuelo, simplemente le tome de la mano y le di un pequeño beso en su mentón para darle ánimos.

Mi Rob estaciono el auto y bajo ayudándome a bajar del auto, toque el timbre de la casa y esperamos a que nos abrieran, nos abrieron la puerta y al ver a mi hermano Cameron le sonreí como cuando era una niña, me le eche encima de el abrazándolo.

-Hola pequeña.-me saludo mi hermano como cuando éramos niños.

-Hola gran C.-le salude dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Cameron.-saludo detrás de mío Rob a mi hermano.

-Hey Robert.-le saludo sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Donde están los demás?-le pregunte a mi hermano viendo que no venían detrás de el Taylor y Dana.

-Deben de estar tratando de comer una rebanada de pastel que mamá hizo.-me dijo riendo un poco mientras entrabamos a la sala.

-Jajaja ya quiero ver lo que les hará mamá a ese par.-le dije a mi hermano abrazando a mi Honey.

Entramos a la sala y vi a mis otros dos hermanos peleando por quien se comería el último dulce de chocolate que había en la mesa de café, me acerque sin que ellos lo notaran y me lo metí a la boca.

-Kristen!.-gritaron los dos al ver que me comía su dulce.

-Lo siento chicos pero tenia antojo de ese dulce.-les dije sonriéndoles dulcemente a mis hermanos.

Mi Rob y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y comenzamos a hablar con mis hermanos mientras mi madre terminaba de hablar por teléfono con quien sabe quién y mi padre comenzaba a prender el asador del patio trasero, mis hermanos de vez en cuando podía ver que ponían su mirada en mi vientre y yo me ponía un poco roja por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Oye Kris no crees que has subido unos kilitos de mas.-me dijo Dana viéndome como comía los cacahuates y los dulces que había traído Cameron de la cocina.

-No lo creo además eh estado muy hambrienta últimamente.-le dije sonriendo y abrazando a mi esposito.

-Pues si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda y Robert ya no te querra.-comenzo a burlarse de mi Taylor.

-Jajaja Taylor tiene razón Kris, quedaras gorda que no podrás hacer de nuevo películas.-le siguió la burla Cameron a Taylor.

Comencé a sentir como salían de mis ojos las lágrimas, así que escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de mi Honey comenzando a llorar por lo que mis hermanos habían dicho.

-Tranquila babe, no estas gorda estas hermosísima.-mi Rob comenzó a consolarme acariciándome la espalda.

-No me dejaras verdad-le pregunte sollozando en su pecho.

-No claro que no babe.-me contesto con su sonrisa encantadora.

En eso escuche los pasos de mis papás venir hacia la sala, trate de limpiarme las lagrimas con mis manos y mi esposito me ayudaba con eso, le sonreír agradeciéndole, cuando llegaron mis padres los abrace a ambos sentí como mi madre me abrazaba más de lo normal y me sonreía muy a menudo, comenzamos a hablar de varias cosas mientras que mi padre y mis hermanos trataban de hacer la carne, sentía que algo me escondía mi madre pero no sabía cómo preguntarle así que me quede abrazando a mi esposo.

Después que estuviera lista la carne comenzamos a comer, claro que yo era la única que tomaba soda y se me quedaban viendo raro mi excusa para ellos fue que no me sentía muy bien del estomago; aun que eso no fuera una mentira ya que eh estado experimentando las nauseas matutinas, cuando mi Rob y yo vimos que era el momento nos pusimos de pie de la mesa llamando la atención de mi familia.

-Mamá, papá.-les dije llamando su atención.-Robert y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.-les dije viéndolos como se nos quedaban viendo a los dos.

-Jules, John ustedes saben cuánto amo a su hija y que por eso nos casamos cuando estábamos filmando Breaking Dawn.-mi esposito les comenzó a decir viéndolos seriamente y tomando mi mano.

-Bueno lo que Rob y yo queremos decirles es que.-comencé a decirles con nerviosismo, cuando sentí el apretón de manos que me dio mi Honey.-Rob y yo vamos a tener un bebe.-dije por fin como si las palabras fluyeras por si solas.

-Ohhh cariño.-mi madre se levanto y nos abrazo a ambos felicitándonos por la llegada del próximo Pattinson-Stewart, puse mi mirada en mis hermanos y en mi papá.

-Lo sentimos Kris.-me dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo yo les sonreí.

-Tranquilos ustedes no sabían no pasa nada.-les dije sonriendo y abrazándolos a cada uno para que luego nos felicitaran.-Papá.-dije preocupada por su reacción a la noticia.

-John, cariño estas bien.-mi madre se acerco a mi padre para ver si estaba bien.

Tenía mi vista en mi padre esperando su reacción cuando sentí como Rob apretaba mi mano, lo voltee a ver para ver su hermosa sonrisa que tenía en su perfecto y hermoso rostro, cuando escuche a mi padre suspirar.

-Bueno pues que estamos esperando hay que festejar la llegada del próximo Pattinson-Stewart.-dijo mi padre sonriendo por la noticia.

Sonreí al verlo feliz por la noticia que no pude más que abrazar a mi papá con todo el amor que le tenía, después mi madre me separo de los chicos y comenzamos a hablar cosas del bebe.

-Y bien dime cuantos meses tienes.-mi madre comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Tengo 3 meses.-le conteste sonriendo y acariciando mi pequeña pancita.

Nos quedamos hablando un buen rato de todo lo que tendríamos que comprar Rob y yo, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír y reír de todas las locuras que mi madre decía que compraría para su nieto o nieta, en algunas ocasiones veía a mi esposito como sonreía y reía junto a mis hermanos y mi papá, cuando fue hora de irnos a casa los chicos habían comenzado una apuesta acerca del sexo de mi bebe, Rob y yo no nos quisimos meter en esa apuesta ya que no queríamos saber su sexo hasta que estuviera con nosotros, nos despedimos de mi familia y partimos a nuestro hogar esquivando a los paparazi.

Los dos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para ponernos nuestra pijama y poder dormir, cuando nos acostamos en la cama mi esposito me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a tararear una nana y mientras acariciaba mi pequeño vientre no supe en qué momento me quede dormida pero soñaría muy lindo con mi esposito y mi bebe a mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El cuarto mes y las dudas de Rob.

(Los Ángeles, California 8 de Febrero del 2013)

Robert POV

Me había estado levantado temprano desde que mi esposita hermosa me había dicho que seria papá, sonreí al verla dormir tan pacíficamente como si nada en su cuerpo cambiara, pero claro que ante mi cambiaba muy rápido ya que se le comenzaba a notar un poco mas su vientre, no pude aguantar el acariciarlo con mi mano y darle un pequeño beso a mi princesita, por lo que yo estaba muy seguro que eso seria una pequeña niña como su madre, me puse de pie y fui a comenzar a preparar el desayuno de hoy ya que por la mañana iríamos al hospital a la segunda ecografía que iríamos los dos juntos.

En la cocina comencé a preparar una tortilla con huevo, estaba apunto de terminar de hacer el desayuno cuando sentí los brazos de mi esposita, sonreí como un bobo tenia muchas ganas de sentir los brazos de mi esposa, como amaba a esta mujer que tenia a mi lado y me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo y del universo.

-Buenos días Honey.-me susurro a mi oído con su voz sexy.

-Buenos días babe.-le conteste dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Nos sentamos en la mesada a comer nuestro desayuno juntos y después poder ir al hospital a la primera ecografía juntos, estaba nervioso por lo que vería en la ecografía pero solamente quería conocer a mi princesita en persona.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos fuimos a tomar un baño los dos juntos, yo durante todo el baño me la pase acariciando el pequeño vientre que ya se le asomaba a mi esposita.

-Rob por favor deja de hacer eso, me causas cosquillas.-me susurro tratando de no reírse por las cosquillas.

-Está bien pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio de que te deje de hacer cosquillas.-le dije pícaramente y abrazándola por detrás.

-Y que será lo que te tendré que dar.-me dijo apoyándose en mi pecho.

-Me tendrás que dar muchos besos.-le dije sonriéndole y abrazándola mas a mí.

-Eso me encantara.-me dijo susurrándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Al terminar nuestro baño nos cambiamos rápidamente sino queríamos llegar tarde a la consulta con la ginecóloga de mi esposita, maneje lo mas rápido y tratando de esquivar a los paparazzi para que no nos vieran llegar al hospital y menos la pancita que mi esposita.

Al llegar a la consulta esperamos unos cuantos minutos para entrar, por lo menos era una clínica privada de aquí de California, seguimos a la enfermera que nos guio hasta el consultorio de la doctora de mi esposita.

Entramos y vi todos los diplomas que tenia colgados en la pared, nos atendió lo más pronto posible ya que no queríamos que los paparazi supieran donde nos encontrábamos, al principio nos hizo preguntas de rutina hasta que pasamos a la ecografía, esta era la primera que haríamos los dos juntos.

-Bueno es hora de ver como esta su bebe.-nos dijo la doctora sonriéndonos.

-Si.-le contestamos los dos sonriéndole y tome la mano de mi esposita.

Pusimos la vista en el eco grafo, esperando ver la manchita que era nuestro bebe, cuando comenzó a enseñarnos lo que era nuestro bebe los dos teníamos una sonrisa de bobos.

-¿Quisieran saber lo que será?-nos pregunto y nosotros negamos con la cabeza.-Esta bien, Kristen ya puedes quitarte el gel te mandare unas vitaminas y no quiero que estés en estrés.-le dijo a mi esposita seria.

-Descuide doctora se que Ruth y Rob me tendrán en casa aun que sea lo último que hagan.-mi esposita le contesto riéndose de mi puchero que le hice.

-Eso espero y nada de cargar cosas pesadas.-la doctora le da la receta de las vitaminas que debería tomar mi esposita.

-Claro de eso yo me encargare.-le dije sonriéndole muy feliz.

Pudimos salir sin ser visto de la clínica, nos fuimos a casa mientras que habíamos mandado a John nuestro guardaespaldas que fuera por las vitaminas de Kris, al llegar a casa metí el auto al garaje y salimos en dirección a la sala a descansar un poco de todo lo que habíamos pasado este día, coloque la ecografía en el refrigerador junto a la que me había dado en Navidad.

-Rob me podrías traer un pedazo del pastel que mando Juliette.-mi esposita me grito desde la sala.

Le lleve su pedazo de pastel de vainilla que a ambos nos gustaba, nos quedamos un rato viendo una película que estaba muy aburrida, cuando sentí a mi esposita quedarse dormida en el sofá, la tape con una cobija que habíamos dejado en el sofá.

Salí al balcón de la sala y prendí un cigarrillo, tenía demasiadas dudas de cómo sería yo de papá, podría ser muy bueno, sería un ejemplo a seguir para él o ella, podría lograr hacer feliz a mi esposita y a nuestro pequeño, se parecería a su madre, si fuera una niña seria mi consentida y tendrá los mismos rasgos de su madre, pero si fuera un niño podría enseñarle a ser un buen hombre que cuidara de su madre y la protegiera cuando yo no estuviera en casa, podría ser un buen padre en especial ahora que Kris y yo somos famosos y nos acosaban muchas personas, podríamos seguir con nuestros trabajos después de tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros, además no quería que mi hijo o hija pasara por todas las cosas que estábamos pasando Kris y yo ahora con la fama, todo esto me estaba matando y todas estas dudas no se las diría a mi esposita y mucho menos para que se preocupara por mis dudas que tenia, seguí fumando hasta que escuche como alguien abría la puerta del refrigerador, entre y deje mi cajetilla en la mesita de la sala, fui a la cocina y vi a mi esposita devorando lo que quedaba del pastel, comencé a reír por cómo se veía llena de pastel en el rostro.

-Deja de reírte Pattinson o te daré un pastelazo en la cara.-me dijo enojada por ver como reía a carcajadas de haberla pillado comiendo el pastel.

-Jajaja vamos debes de limpiarte la cara, ya que pareces una niña pequeña.-le dije acercándome a ella con una servilleta en la mano.

-Aléjate Pattinson apestas a cigarro y no quiero vomitar mi pastel.-me dijo alejándome de ella.

-Lo siento, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante hasta que nuestro bebe sea mayor no fumare.-le dije serio y fui a la sala por mi cajetilla, la tire en el cesto de basura y la vi a mi esposita que me sonreía.

-Sabes que eso es mucho tiempo.-me dijo seria y viéndome con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé pero lo hare por ti y nuestro bebe.-le dije acercándome a ella y le acaricie la mejilla.-Te amo Stewart.-le dije dándole un pequeño beso en su vientre un poco más abultado.

-Lo se Pattinson.- me dijo susurrando y riendo un poco.-Me haces cosquillas cuando besas mi vientre.-me dijo riendo.

Esa noche los dos nos quedamos dormidos viendo películas en nuestra habitación, yo tenía puesta en su vientre esperando a que nuestro pequeño diera una señal de que nada malo pasaría y que sería un buen padre, pero al no sentir nada y quedarme dormido a un lado de mi esposita sonreí al escuchar a Bear ladrar desde el otro lado de la cama exigiendo que no tocara mucho a su mami, sonreí y me quede profundamente dormido con mi familia a mi lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El quinto mes, las primeras pataditas y una sorpresa.

(Los Ángeles, California 14 de Marzo del 2013)

Kristen POV

Hace algunos días había tenido la revisión de este mes, claro ya se me comenzaba a notar mas mi barriguita gracias a todos los antojos que me daba mi pequeño que tenia dentro mío, aun que mi querido esposito le gustaba pasar todo su tiempo libre acariciando mi abultado vientre por lo que en algunas veces me hacia cosquillas.

Me acomode un poco mas en el sofá ya que mi vientre no me daba mucha comodidad y espacio para estar cómoda, estaba viendo una película esperando porque mi esposito llegara a casa de sus grabaciones que estaba haciendo para su próxima película que se estrenaría unos meses después de que naciera nuestro pequeñito, estaba acariciando mi abultado vientre tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no le estaba poniendo atención a la película, por lo que tampoco me di cuenta en que momento había llegado a casa mi esposito, simplemente al sentir como me daba un pequeño beso en mi pelo, sonreí al verlo con su carita de cansancio por las grabaciones que había estado haciendo tan tarde.

-Hola amor.-le salude sonriéndole.

-Hola cariño, hola pequeña Kris.-nos saludo dándome un beso en mi abultado vientre.

-Rob ya te eh dicho que no se llamara así y además no será una niña, será un niño.-le digo reprochándolo y acariciando mi vientre.

-Está bien amor te creeré, pero yo sigo diciendo que será una niña.-me contesto dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno señor Pattinson que le parece si usted y yo hacemos una apuesta.-le dije sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Está bien Stewart, apuesta aceptada.-me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso.

-Bueno pero ya sabes, si es un niño yo elegiré su nombre.-le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Pero si es una niña yo lo elegiré.-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y otro en mi abultado vientre.-Espero que mami este equivocada y papi gane la apuesta pequeña Kris.-le dice a mi abultado vientre.

-Bueno pues espero que este pequeñito no me haga sufrir mucho y mami gane la apuesta, verdad pequeño Rob.-le digo acariciando mi voluminoso vientre.

-OHHHH Kris.-me dice quejándose mi esposito, mientras yo le sonreía.

-Nada de quejarse Pattinson, ya aceptaste la apuesta y no pienso cambiar de opinión con el nombre.-le dije muy seria, le doy un beso en su ceño fruncido.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y hoy llegarían Tom y Sienna junto con "Little King" que estaba súper emocionado de poder tocar mi enorme vientre, les prepararíamos una cena en casa, me puse a cocinar aun que a mi esposito no le gustase.

Prepare toda la casa para la cena de esta noche, en cuanto dieron las ocho de la noche comencé a arreglarme junto a mi esposito, en cuanto llegaron las visitas mi esposito no había dejado que hiciera nada; yo fui la que abrió la puerta en cuanto llegaron.

-Hola chicos.-le dije sonriéndoles.

-Tita Kiss.-Little King me saludo gritando y corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola cariño.-le saludo dándole un beso en la frente a Little King.

-Hola Kristen.-me saludo Sienna dándome un beso en la mejilla y acariciando mi vientre.

-Hola Sie.-le salude regresándole el beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Kris.-me saludo Tom dándome un beso en cada mejilla.-Hola pequeño Flappy.-dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Jijijijiji hola Tom, también te saluda tu sobrino.-le salude sonriéndole y viendo como acariciaba mi vientre.

-Tom no le digas así a mi hija.-escuche la voz de mi esposito enfurruñado.

-Ohhhhhh vamos Robbie no seas así.-Tom le siguió molestando entrando a la sala.

Los seguimos hasta la sala donde Little King estaba jugando con Bear y Max, mientras los adultos nos pusimos a hablar un rato de lo que haríamos con nuestras carreras y nuestro futuro, mientras Little King estaba jugando con Bear y Max, sonreía cuando sentía la mano de Rob en mi vientre y de vez en cuando besaba mi abultado vientre.

-Sera mejor que pasemos a cenar.-dije sintiendo como mi esposo me ayudaba a ponerme de pie del sofá.

Todos fuimos a la mesa mientras que Rob llevaba a su ahijado a lavarse las manos, cuando regresaron nos sentamos a cenar, Little King se había sentado a un lado mío para poder sentir a su primito cuando diera sus primeras patadas pero él no era el único que mantenía su mano en mi vientre, ya que Rob la tenía también en mi vientre sin moverla un centímetro de donde la tenia; en cuanto terminamos de cenar Sienna me ayudo con los trastes al terminar nos fuimos a la sala a seguir con nuestra platica.

Hacia unos minutos había estado teniendo unas pequeñas molestias en mi vientre pero lo que no me esperaba fue que mi pequeño pateara en donde Rob tenía su mano, los dos en cuanto sentimos las pataditas nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos.

-Lo has sentido.-le pregunte incrédula por lo que había pasado.

-Si ha pateado.-me contesto sonriéndome y sintiendo que volvía a patear.

-Tita Kiss yo quiero sentir.-Little King se acerco a nosotros y Rob le coloco su manita en donde su primo seguía pateando.

-Wow mami, mi primito esta pateando.-dijo sonriendo viendo a su mamá.

-Si cariño.-le contesto sonriéndole.-Felicidades.-nos dijo a Rob y a mí.

-Gracias.-le conteste sonriendo.

-Vamos pequeño mueve tu mano un poco es hora de que su padrino sienta esas pequeñas patadas.-Tom se acerco a donde estaba su hijo para poder tocar mi vientre.

-Está bien papi.-Little King le contesto dándole un beso a su papá y luego un beso a mi vientre donde mi bebé seguía pateando.

-Wow si que patea fuerte, jijijijij bien hecho pequeño Flappy ahora si ya te diste a conocer.-Tom dijo sonriendo y acariciando mi vientre.

-Tom deja eso de Flappy.-le dijo mi esposito un poco enojado por lo del apodo que le había puesto su mejor amigo.

-Jajaja vale pero sí que sabe dar patadas.-dijo Tom sonriendo y riendo por la cara que puso mi esposito.

Cuando fue hora de que se fueran nos despedimos de los tres y les agradecimos el que hubieran venido a visitarnos, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos de ropa; mientras yo me sacaba la blusa mi Rob puso sus manos en mi vientre descubierto dándome un beso en la nuca.

-Te amo.-me susurro al oído.

-Yo te amo más hermoso.-le susurre plantándole un beso en sus labios.

Me ayudo a ponerme una de sus playeras y acomodarme en la cama, cuando estuvimos los dos acostados Rob comenzó a acariciar mi vientre en eso recordé lo que había leído en el libro que Ellen nos había dado a Robert y a mí cuando fuimos a su show.

-Por que no le cantas.-le dije viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos.

-Crees que me escuche.-me pregunto un poco angustiado.

-Si, venga cántale algo.-le dije animando a mi esposo.

Escuche como mi esposo comenzaba cantando la que era mi nana para después pasar a una pequeña melodía más suave y nueva para mis oídos, sonreí cuando acabo y le dio un pequeño beso a mi vientre.

-Es una hermosa melodía.-le dije acariciando su cabello ya que había dejado su cabeza en mi vientre.

-La compuse cuando me dijiste que seriamos papás.-me contesto y me dio un pequeño beso.-Sera mejor que durmamos mañana tenemos cita con el médico.-me dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en la cama, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenas noches cariño.-le dije medio dormida en su pecho.

-Buenas noches amor.-alcance a escuchar a mi esposo susurrarme al oído.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos temprano para poder ir a la cita con el ginecólogo, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que podríamos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé pero nosotros queríamos que fuera sorpresa y más por nuestra pequeña apuesta que habíamos hecho.

-Ya estas lista Kris.-me pregunto Rob desde la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Ya casi cariño, solo que no puedo ponerme los converse.-le dije sonriéndole para que me ayudara.

-Está bien cariño, déjame ayudarte.-me dijo poniéndome los converse y abrochándomelos, sonreí al verlo como me los ponía.

-Gracias cariño.-le sonreí y le di un beso.

Al estar los dos listos nos fuimos al médico a nuestra cita, los paparazis nos habían estado dejando un poco de espacio, estaba feliz porque sabría si mi bebé se encontraba bien y si necesitaba algún cuidado mas del que ya estaba recibiendo por parte de toda nuestra familia y más de su padre.

En cuanto llegamos tuvimos que esperar unos cuantos minutos ya que nos habíamos retrasado un poco por el trafico que había en la ciudad, sabía que todas las personas se nos quedaban viendo ya que sabían quienes éramos, me puse un poco nerviosa por las miradas de las demás personas pero me puse celosa cuando la enfermera nueva de mi doctora se le quedo viendo a mi esposo, gruñí al verla que no le quitaba la vista.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-me pregunto Rob tomando mi mano acariciándola.

-No puedo creer que todavía hagas que las chicas se sigan enamorando de ti con solo verte o con tu sonrisa.-le dije enfurruñada y celosa.

-Bueno pues fue así como te enamore a ti.-me dijo dándome un beso en mis labios.

-Si lo sé.-le conteste recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

En cuanto nos llamaron para pasar Rob me ayudo a ponerme de pie y entramos tomados de las manos, en cuanto entramos a la consulta Rob cerró la puerta y saludamos a mi doctora con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Kris por que no vas a la camilla y hacemos la ecografía.-me dijo dulcemente y sonriéndome.

-Si.-dije mas sonriente de lo que ya estaba, mi Rob me ayudo a subir a la camilla y me alzo un poco la playera que traía de él.

-Bueno veamos cómo va todo allí adentro.-nos dijo sonriéndonos y poniéndome el gel frio en mi vientre.

Rob y yo no quitamos la vista de la pantalla y comenzamos a escuchar el latidito de nuestro bebé, sonreí al escucharlo y se me salieron lagrimitas pero en eso pude escuchar otro latidito mas aparte del de nuestro pequeño, Rob y yo nos vimos y luego a la doctora.

-Vaya vaya al parecer tendré que volverlos a felicitar tal parece que serán papás de dos.-nos dijo sonriéndonos y sacando una foto de nuestros dos pequeños que estaban creciendo en mi vientre.

-Rob son dos.-le dije llorando con su mano agarrada a la mía.

-Si Kris.-me dijo llorando y nos besamos.

En cuanto pasamos al escritorio la doctora nos explico que el segundo bebé se había estado escondiendo detrás del primero y que había sido por eso que no lo habíamos visto desde un inicio, también nos explico que a partir de ahora los iba a estar sintiendo mas como se movían ya que estaban un poco más grandes y que debería de cuidarme mas ya que eran dos los que estaban en mi vientre, salimos de la consulta más felices de lo que ya estábamos ya que serian dos bebés los que vendrían a nuestra familia, al llegar a casa llame a mis padres para darles la nueva noticia de que serian abuelos por partida doble.

-Hola.-contesto mi madre el teléfono.

-Hola mamá.-le conteste poniendo el altavoz para que Rob también escuchara las felicitaciones.

-Ohhhh hola cariño, como están.-comenzó mi madre la plática muy anima.

-Bueno acabamos de llegar de la cita con la doctora y nos dio una nueva noticia.-le dije sonriendo feliz por lo que le diría a continuación.

-¿Qué paso cariño?-mi madre pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada malo mamá, solamente que serás abuela de dos pequeños.-le dije sonriendo y escuche como le gritaba a papá y le daba la buena noticia a mi padre y mis hermanos que comenzaron a gritar de felicidad.

-¡Felicidades!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias.-dijimos los dos al unisonó nos sonreímos.

Después de despedirnos de mi familia decidimos darles la noticia a la familia de mi esposo, pusimos la laptop encima de la mesita de la sala sentándonos en el sofá, Rob llamo a su hermana Liz por el skype en cuanto apareció Liz en la pantalla le sonreí.

-Hola Liz.-le salude con mi sonrisa más que feliz.

-Liz podrías decirles mamá y a papá si podrían venir tenemos una noticia que darles.-le dijo mi esposito a su hermana sonriendo.

-Está bien.-le contesto saliendo de la pantalla en dirección a la sala en donde puso su laptop en la mesita de centro.

-Hola chicos.-saludo la mamá de Rob.

-Hola mamá.-saludo mi esposo a su madre, le di un beso en su mejilla sabiendo que estaba nervioso.-Familia les tenemos una noticia que dar.-dijo Rob un poquito más calmado.

-Cual es hermanito.-Vicky y Liz preguntaron al mismo tiempo, yo sonreí al escucharlas.

-Bueno pues felicidades serán abuelos y tías por partida doble.-dijimos al unisonó sonriéndoles.

Su familia comenzó a felicitarnos por la llegada de nuestros dos pequeños, cuando nos despedimos sonreímos y nos dimos un beso en los labios.

-Felicidades Sra. Pattinson.-me susurro al oído mi esposo.

-Felicidades Sr. Pattinson.-le dije en un susurro dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Nos fuimos acostar a nuestra habitación para descansar un rato por toda la excitación que teníamos porque serian nos bebés en lugar de uno, Rob no dejaba de acariciar mi muy abultado vientre y de repartir besos sobre él, en cuanto me comenzó a dar sueño me acurruque en su pecho dándole besitos y carisias, cuando sentí de nueva cuenta las pataditas de mis bebés, sonreí y puse mi mirada en la de mi esposo, el cual solamente sonreía con su sonrisa torcida que me había enamorado, comenzó a cantar mi nana para después pasar a la nana de nuestros pequeños, yo lo seguía viendo sin poder dejar de sonreír pero hasta que me quede totalmente dormida en el pecho de mi esposo.

Me desperté después de unas cuantas horas de sueño y por el pequeño escándalo que estaban causando en la sala mi esposo y nuestro pequeño cachorro, me quede parada en las escaleras viéndolos como peleaban por un calcetín.

-Vamos Bear tengo que ir por un poco de comida, sino mamá se enojara sino encuentra la cena lista.-le dijo Rob tratando de quitarle el calcetín sin poder lograr su objetivo.

Rei al verlos pelear y me acerque a Bear acariciándolo dándole unos pocos mimos a mi pequeño cachorro.

-Vamos Bear acompañaremos a papá a comprar la cena.-le dije a mi perrito tomando su correa y saliendo tomando de la mano a mi Rob.


End file.
